Choices
by xXx Aazeen xXx
Summary: Mike is Lindsay's new boyfriend and Danny doesn't like it. But troubles brewing for the whole team once Tanglewood and revenge starts to emerge from what should just be a simple love triangle. R&R please. LxOC LxD SxF HxOC maybe . First fic so be nice.
1. Mike

_I do not own CSI NY, if i did i would get more allowence and i wouldn't live in england._

* * *

As Danny Messer walked out of the elevator and into the foyer he saw a man whose head was partially blocked from view by the big bouquet of lilies that he held in his hand.

"Hey," he walked up to the man and smiled, "Are those for someone special?" the man looked up and smiled broadly,

"Yeah," he had a heavy New York accent, "They're for my girlfriend." Danny thought about who in the lab the girl could be, it might be Susan the new lab tech or…

"Mike." a call from the elevators made him turn around and he saw in shock that it was, "Montana" he breathed.

"Linds," Mike said as she reached him and pressed a kiss to his lips,

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said and then turning to Danny she smiled, "See ya tomorrow cowboy." Then grabbing her boyfriends hand she left the building. Mike turned as they reached the door and grinned at Danny then slid his arm round Lindsay's waist and led her into the night.

Danny stared after them and shook his head, why did he feel this way all of a sudden, so so jealous?

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try and put a new chapter up soon. Just at my dads at the mo so don't have it with me. I am going to redo this soon, make it longer but I'm going to wait till i've finished the story first :D_

_xXx Aazeen xXx_


	2. Dreams and arguments

_Disclaimer, I do not own CSI or any characters, Mike is mine though._

* * *

When Danny got home, he lent against his front door. Those feelings he'd had, and for Montana of all people, they couldn't possibly be right. Could they? He was Daniel Luke Messer he didn't do mundane things like jealousy, no it was just…worry. Lindsay was his partner and good friend; of course he was worried about her with a new bloke. Montana…Montana was like his sister. Yes, his sister. His gorgeously, sexy younger sister. His younger sister who he loved. No, no. He didn't love Lindsay, he couldn't. Danny sighed; all this thinking was giving him a headache. The Mets were playing tonight; he should just sit down, open a beer and watch the game. Them ring Lindsay and make sure she got back from her date okay. No, no. He shook his head; he had to get Montana out of his mind.

_"Cowboy,cowboy. Can you hear me?" Danny opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, a room which looked a lot like Montanas room if he remembered correctly. "Cowboy?" The voice came again, Danny turned and saw Lindsay standing at the foot of the bed wearing only a satin dressing gown. "M-montana?" he stammered. "Yes Cowboy it is." whilst she was saying that she moved towards him and then, while he could only sit back and watch in disbelief as she sat heself astride him and then slowly, ever so slowly she began to take of her dressing gown, "Cowboy...cowbooooy"_

Danny woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily, What the hell had just happened? Well, it was obvious, what had just happened, he'd dreamt about Lindsay his Lindsay. Oh man, he had to talk to Flack about this. And soon. As he was deciding this his cell phone rang. he gropped around for a light and then he grabbed his cell.

"Messer,"

"Danny," Mac's familliar voice filtered through the phone, thank god, he did not think he could of handled Lindsay right now, "We've got a nasty one, female vic, found at central station, D'ya think you can come in?"

"For you Mac, anything"

"Good, get here quick, and hurry" Before he even got a chance to reply he was listning to dial tone, he snorted, that was Mac always cutting straight to the chase. Then his chuckles petered out as he looked down, he might not be as quick as Mac hoped. he needed a nice long cold shower first.

Arriving at the scene all Danny could see was pandemonium, everywhere there were commuters arguing with the police to let them past or else they'll be late for a meeting/interveiw. Danny grimaced didn't anyone have any respect for the dead any more? Did nobody care that a body of a young girl had been found? Mind you, they weren't the worst. The worst were the freaks who took pictures of the body and some even laughed if the vic had been killed in a particularly amusing way.

"Danny, over here!" Looking around for the famliar voice he turned and seeing Mac waving to him he headed that way

"Mac, what we got?"

"Young female, probably no more than 18, no ID."

"Run her prints and dentals?"

"Yeah, Danny you know what to do. I'm working with Stella on a homicide down in Queens, you and Lindsay are on this one." he turned as if to go but then he stopped and looked back at the girl, "Sometimes I think I'm getting to old for this job." and with that he turned and left. Danny stared after him, hopping he didn't just hear, what he thought he might just of heard. Pushing his thught aside,he shook his head, time to start processing.

"Danny," Lindsay's southern voice called out from behind him.

"Montana," he carefully schooled his expression into one of indiffernce, "D'ya wanna start processing?" Straight away he realised it was the wrong thing to say, Lindsay's expresion looked like she'd been hurt by the bypassing of their usuall jokes and such. He smiled,

"Cm'on Linds, I didn't mean to be curt or anything I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." She smiled as if she was sharing a wonderful private joke

"Oh, I'm not angry cowboy, infact I didn't get much sleep last night either." Danny couldn't hide his fury, it was due to his italian blood

"Why, were you showing _Mike _your satin dressing gown?" Lindsay looked confused,

"What satin dressing gown?" Danny was already regretting his choice of words and opened his mouth to apologise but Lindsay waved his apologies aside and continued, " Do you know what Danny, don't even bother to answer, you've been acting weird ever since I got here and I'm sick of it. I'm going to take the evidence back to the lab. Call me when you grow up." With that Lindsay stormed out with the evidence. Danny sighed, she wasn't going to forgive him for a while

* * *

_Well, what do you think?? Read and reveiw please. I'm not American so I'm not entirley sure about he Mets or Yankee type things so any advice you have about that will be gratefully recieved. Thank-you for all the reviews they were brilliant and thanks to buttons413 for the advice and tips. I'll try and update soon but I've got exams coming up._

_xXx Aazeen xXx_


	3. Break room antics

**_Hey, sorry it's taking soo long to update. I did write this chapter last night/early hours of this morning, but I accidently deleted it. Updates should be more often now as I'm getting my own laptop (finally) and the goverment has scraped SATS (this england only thing) and my GCSEs only start after christmas sooo updates defiantly more regular. Thanks to Frank for the hints. loooove yooo girl :D_**

* * *

Danny decided to walk back to the lab and give himself some time to gt his thoughts in order. he couldn't believe he had said that to Lindsay, god, he'd be lucky if she spoke to him again. _Satin Dressing gown!! _Did he actually say that?? He sighed, yes he actually was. As he crossed the street to enter the building, Danny stopped and turned around, he felt as if someone was watching him. Shaking his head he shook away the feeling.

Watching across the street, the man lit up his cigerete and took out his cell phone, "Boss," he said when the other man picked up, "I think I've found him." Then he watched Danny enter the building and through the glass doors he could see him enter the elevator. Flicking the ash from his cigerete away, he turned round and walked down the alley. And even though the sun was shining he was quickly swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

"The vic was aproxemently 18-19 years of age, of course though," and Sid looked up at them now, itching his nose, "I can't be certain"

Danny frowned, "How can you not be sure?"

"Well," Sid started to explain, "She could be a late teen or she could be a sufferer of Rudeseim Disease." He pointed to the girls shoulder blades and pressed down on them, "You feel that," he moved to let Lindsay feel, "Her bones at this stage of her life should be fully fused but her bones are brittle and soft. This is one of the main symptons of Rudeseim. Of course if she is a sufferer it will be a lot easier to find out who she is."

"How?" Danny asked

Lindsay looked at him, "Rudeseim disease is one of the rarest diseases in the world, theres only 180 known sufferers in the world. If she is a sufferer, her doctors records should be easy to find and from there on same with her ID."

Sid nodded, "Lindsay's right, how do you know all this anyway?" He asked.

"My uncle had it."

"Henry Monroe?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I read his case in a medical journel once. I'm guessing your 'his favourite baby niece'?"

Lindsay laughed, "Yeah,"

Sid looked at Danny, "Whats wrong with you Dan? Usually you'd be laughing right now."

Danny shook himself out of his thoughts that had mainly been about Montana's sik dressing gown, just in time to hear Lindsay say,

"He's been like this all day Sid, earlier he even aked me about my silk-"

"Montana," Danny said in a harsher voice then he meant it to be, "Sid. Can we just stick to the vic, now how'd she die."

Sid looked at Montana, "I see what you mean," then hearing Danny's low-throated growl, he quickly went back to the vic, "The vic died of blunt-force trauma to the head, I don't know what the weapon was but if you find a likely suspect, just page me and I'll tell you if it's the right one.

"Cool, Sid," Danny said, "Anything else?"

"Well, there is this," Sid said as he raised the vics right arm above her head, "She has knife wounds all up her arms, I can't tell yet weather or not they are defence wounds but I'll page you when I found out."

"That makes sense," Danny agreed, "I found a knife under the bin after you left Montana, It had blood on it, I'll run it through APHIS, see if we have a match."

"Yeah, and I'll try and pull up some doctors records for someone mtching her description," Lindsay smiled, "See ya Sid, page us when you find out anything else." Then she turned to go. Danny watched her leave, god he loved that woman, then he left too trailing in her footsteps.

Watching them leave Sid smiled, when were those two going to see what was right infornt of them, though if what Lindsay had said earlier was true, and judging by Danny's reaction it was, he'd already realised what everyone else had realised months ago.

* * *

As Lindsay entered the break room she heard her name being called by by a recognisable voice, "Lindsay, do'ya have something to tell me?" Lindsay smiled and took the cup of coffee which her friend offered

"Nope Stella, nothing at all."

"Oh yeah, so who was that guy I saw yesterday? Now sit down and tell Auntie Stell every thing," She sat down on the couch and patted the seat, "Now where did you meet?"

Lindsay laughed, "Well, his name is Mike Fresh and he works for that big company across town calld Massimo Lmt as an advertising executive. He's 34 years old and he has one younger sister called Laura who's 31. We met at the local store, when I ran into him. He took me out for a drink and we had dinner last night, the rest you might say is history." She smiled, "And I really really like him Stell, he's like everyone I've ever dated but even better. D'ya get what I mean Stell?"

Stella smiled at the young girls almost catching enthusiasm , "It sounds lie looove," she laughed, "Well, I want to meet him. Bring him to Rioz tonight so all of us can meet him."

"Are you two going to sit here all day or are you actually going to do some work round here?" Mac's drawl came over their heads.

"Mac," Stella said, "We were working! I was praticing my interrogation skills on Lindsay, I was trying to find out about her new boyfriend, Mike."

"New boyfriend?" Mac asked raising his eyebrows raised, "Who is this lucky fella?"

"His names Mike Fresh and he's 34," Stella answerd for her, "She's bringing him to Rioz tonight so we can all meet him."

"Great," Mac drawled, "I'll tell Sid and Payton,"

"And I'll tell Flack, Danny and Hawkes." Stella volentered.

Lindsay laughed, "It seems even if I say I wasn't going I wouldn't have a choice not to. I'll meet you guys at our usual table. See you later."

Mac and Stella watched her go, "Did you always think she'd end up with Danny, Stell?" Mac asked.

"Yeah I did Mac. Yeah I did."

* * *

**_Thank-you for all the reviews guys, they make me smile :D and thanks ellabelle for the Yankees advice. It's not in this chapter but it will come up in later ones. Uh.all the medical facts in this fic is completly made up, don't take them seriously. Thanks again to Frank and of course to Paige, Lizzie and sean who kept MSNing me whilst I was writing this. And a special thanks to Shane who kept me laughing. Loove yoo. I'll try and update soon._**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!_**

**_xXx Aazeen xXx_**


	4. Rioz

_**Hey it's me again, the crazy english girl :D well i've finnaly got round to updating (YAY!!!)but it's going to be quite short(in theory) you see I, because i'm really smart, decided to write down everything that was going to happen during this fic down in my homework diary during German and English(I had nothing better to do, I couldn't WORK!!) and anyway to cut a long story short, I've lost my homework diary and have no idea where i put it. Yep, so this chapter is going to be short because I can't remember what I wrote down (doh). But to make it up to you the next chapter will be extra long AND i'll do two chapter in one night. Though this won't happen until I find my homework diary which could be quite a while, basically it probably won't be found until I tidy my bedroom and thats going to take ages for me to get round to. Which means for a little while at least I'm going to be concentrating on my other fic family life and i'm going to do a couple of one shots as well. uhhhh...well thats all I have to say for now. when we get to the end of the chapter i'll probably have more to say but for now I'll shut up and start writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: What do you call a girl who writes what she thinks should happen in a t.v series instead of watching the actors perform it? Not the owner of that show Dumbass**_

* * *

Lindsay walked into Rios and looked around. It had been half an hour since her shift had ended but she had managed to wash her hair and change into a decent pair of jeans and a top which she kept in her locker. She had left her hair down to dry naturally and it was already nearly dry and curling into soft waves which framed her face. Looking around again Lindsay spotted Stella sitting in the crime labs usual alcove by the stage where Mac performed every Wednesday **(AN Wednesday/Thursday? What's the difference?).** Smiling and waving she started towards her. As she was walking she spotted Danny nursing a Duff **(AN Don't know any American beers that Danny might drinks so for now he's drinking Homer Simpsons beer).**

What is going on with him? She thought as she crossed the room. He's been acting weird all day. Satin Dressing Gowns and he'd been giving her all those weird looks at the scene. Could he....possibly....like her....as in like her....with a capital L? Shaking her head Lindsay shrugged off the thought. She was acting like a teenage girl for gods sake and she didn't even _like _Danny, well she did like Danny but she didn't like _like _Danny, she just liked Danny as a friend but he _liked liked _her...didn't he? **(AN anyone else confused by all the like like stuff in this chapter?) **God, Lindsay thought, why am i even worrying about this? I have a boyfriend, a gorgeous handsome smart....Could Danny _like like _her. _Damn it Monroe._

* * *

Danny watched Lindsay make her way to Stella, he wondered why he had even said he wanted to come. Oh sure, his excuse had been good enough _"Hey, not just anyone can date Montana, I need to check him out first." _Flack had just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, damn that was one of the things he hated about Flack, the guy could see right through him. And now 5 hours later here he was sitting in a bar, by his self nursing a beer and all to catch a glimpse, spend a few extra hours with the woman he had only recently come to realise that he loved. Hearing a commotion from the labs table Danny turned and all most wished that he hadn't. Mike had arrived. Lindsay jumped up and kissed him, quite passionately too, something inside Dany stirred. Jealously, heart-wrenching, gut-twisting jealousy. _His Montana nobody elses Montana. ONLY EVER HIS! _

Flack came up behind Danny as he was thinking of different ways to kill Mike.

"Dan," Flack tapped Danny on the elbow and Danny turned around, taking one look at his friends murderous expression, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes and then taking in the scene with Lindsay and Mike in a second Flack decided to skip the niceties, "C'mon lets talk." and with that he steered his friend towards the door and out into the night, leaving behind the cause of Danny's pain.

At another bar Danny sat drinking Duff after Duff and pouring out his felings to Flack who listned sympatheticly.

"Flack," Danny said his eyes whelling with tears and his Duff in his hand, "what should I do?"

Flack shook his head, "I dunno mate. Nuthing I suppose, Lindsay's got a new boyfriend and she seems, to really like him. Maybe you should just find some other girl." Flack paused then as if debating wether or not to tell him something, "And Dan-"

"No, mate. It's okay mabe your right, maybe I do just need to move on." With that Danny turned and walked away heading towards a table with some girls on and he called over hs shoulder, "Maybe you are right mate, maybe I do need to move on." and he headed towards the girls table and picked the girl who least looked like Lindsay, a tall, stick-thin red head and started to dance with her.

* * *

waking up Danny felt as if a rock band had taken up residence in his head, groaning he climbed out of bed and stumbled towards his kitchen to get a drink of water and an asprin. Then at the door to his kitchen he stopped,

"Who the hell are you?" You was a tall stick-thin redhead who was wearing one of Dannys shirts and was sat on the kitchen side smoking.

"Darling," she said in a husky vice and then paused as she blew smoke out, "Don't you remember me?"

"Do I look like I remember you?"

"Well thats just fine then," she shouted storming out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, she hurriedly got dressed and then stormed to the door, "Yeah and just so you know," she called back whilst exiting the apartment, "You might of been amazing but you ruined it by calling out Montana at the end. I am no substitute for your fantasies." With that she slamed the door shut and Danny could hear her storming down the corridor.

He'd said Montana, he'd actually called out Montana during sex. So much for getting her out of his head. He put hishead in his hands and sank down onto the floor with his back leaning against the counter. It didn't work, _it didn't work. _Montana was in his head.

He loved her

He loved her

_He loved her_

* * *

**_Howdy folks, it's meeeeeee agen!!!!! uhhh....yeah soo what did you think. It isn't exactly what I first had in mind but yooo know what I think this i alright anyway. mmm...so please review, it's the BIG button in the corner (or in the middle of the pag, it's all changed and I'm getting confuddled). Also if you have time and I really hope you do :D please can you go on my profile and vote for names and sexes of the trips in Family Life (it's weird, in one fic I'm saying their not together and in another i'm saying their expecting trips, weird hey?) but anyways, yeah please can you vote for that. And as always thanks for the reviews, Shane for keeping me company (on MSN) while I write this, a smoke bomb in a corner shop indeed and 11 cops (yh riht mate :D) and Frank, who whilst doesn't always come online while 'm writing and always forgets to say goodbye as well. She still reads all my fics (or so she seys hmmm) and just the meer thought of her or by thinking of chickens it makes me smile!!! so yh my fellow delinquent who got kicked out of Sainsburys :D and starbucks addict (frapachinos for me, Mochas for her) this fic is for yoooo. one of thses days i will put you in but _**

**_a) can't really be bothered to add you at the moment_**

**_and_**

**_b) you'd insst on reading everything first and i'd have to send it to you via e-mail and you NEVER reply_**

**_so....thats all i have to say for now. oh yeah apart from if anyone is in Birmingham this weekend (i don't know why you would be, it's lame) but you know if yooo are and you see a girl named Brogan George can you ask her when shes coming home??? you see shes my sorta-step-sister (mums boyfriend youngest daughter) and i haven't seen her since 2am saturday (halloween) when she launched herself from the door and onto my bed. yh...it's now Friday and i'm kinda wonderin where she is. Gotta go now...my brothers ill and has just come back from my dads for a weekend so i'm supposed to go and be a nice sister._**

**_please review_**

**_xXx Aazeen xXx_**

**_p.s. btw do you like the ending????_**

**_p.p.s. I told yoo it would be short._**

**_p.p.p.s. Sorry about the really long AN at the end, I just like making it look like I've done a lot of writing :D it makes me feel good :D_**

**_p.p.p.p.s. Does anyone know what p.s stands for_**

**_p.p.p.p.p.s. Any americans who would like to email me about how they feel about Barack Obama the president Elect I would be incessintly grateful. We are supposed to write an essay on him for RE by Tuesday._**

**_welll thanks_**

**_xxxxxxx_**


	5. Cold reality of dawn

_**Okay this is going to be incredibly short but I'll try and make it up by making it very very long. I've got a bit of writers block at the mo and I only just came up with this when we were in English reading about UCLA torturing tiny kittys. Yeah, so I hope you like it. Oh yeah, this has no DL fluff it kinda develops the man whos been watching Danny a bit. If you don't get what I mean re-read chapters 2 and 3. They mention him a bit.**_

* * *

In the dark of the alley a man watched as another man stumbled home. He snorted and took at his cell phone. The man on the other end picked up after three rings.

"Boss?"

"Yes?"

"The targets in place, shall we attack now?"

"Yes"

Then the other man hung up and the man in the alley was left listning to dead air.

* * *

Danny Messer stumbled home from the club at 3:30am in the morning. It was the third time this week. Ever since Rioz he had been goig out nearly every night and getting smashed. He usually picked up a girl at one of the clubs he went to but tonight he hadn't decided to do a one-night stand. Flack had pulled him aside earlier tonight and had said that he was worried about him. He hadn't really listned to him at the time but when he was at the club he had thought it over and realised that Flack was right. No more one nighters for him. Next time he slept with someone it would be when he was in a relationship.

As he was wrapped up so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice someone coming up behind and onlyregisterd that someone was there when a hand wrapped itself round his mouth and someone whisperedin his ear,

"Calm down Danni boi, you're safe with us." The last thing he heard was a harsh laughing in his ear. Then the whole world went black.

* * *

Waking up in a alley at dawn was not the best way to wake up but that was how Danny woke that morning. He started to strech his aching cold muscles but when he closed his hands he felt something in his right one. Looking down at it Danny panicked, his whole arm had blood on it and in his hand was a knife. He stood up and looked around and there, at the other end of the alley was the body of a man covered in blood. Danny took one look at it,

"Oh Shit." Then he took out his mobile and dialled a familar number.

"Flack." The other person said.

"Flack, mate. Its me Danny, I'm in serious trouble."

* * *

**_Bit of a cliffy there. I don't know when I'm next going to update, my muse only seems to kick in at totally random times, either when I've got an essay due in or when I'm nowhere near a computer or anything to write it down on. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, they make me hapy:D Please, please, please will you vote in my polls. I kinda can't continue Family Life until you do an I really want to add at least two chapters before christmas and New Year. uhh...oh yeah, Frank if you read this can you call me its about Twilight. yeah thanks for reading!!! And I hope all you folks in England did the two minutes silence on the 11th for poppy day. This chap is for all the people still fighting in wars and 2nd, 1st wars_**

**_xXx Aazeen xXx_**


	6. Betrayel and Rings

**_Heyy, this won't have perfect spelling or grammer cuz I'm too tiredto check it._**

**_disclaimer: I am too young to do anything fun ergo no ownie CSI:NY but yes ownie Mike!!!_**

* * *

Danny Messer stood watching police officers buzz around the corpse like flies. He was still in his bloody clothes and he was trying really hard to ignore the stares of some of the cops that were there. He looked on at the scene and racked his brains, trying to think of anything, anything at all that could explain what the man was doing dead right infront of him. Mac came up just then.

"Danny," his voice like usual didn't betray any emotion, "Do you know what happened?"

Danny shook his head, "Naa, I don't. Last thing I remember last night is leaving Al's down the road and then..well everything goes blank. My most recent memory is waking up this morning and seeing him lying there dead."

Mac nodded sympathetically, "You remember what time you left Al's"

Danny shook his head again, "Mac I was so out of it last night I'm surprised I could even walk. Al was there though, he might remember."

"Right, I'll talk to Al then." Mac said and then he moved to talk to Sid who had just arrived at the scene.

"Yo, Messer," Danny turned as he heard the familiar tone of Don Flack call to him, "You have any idea at all what happened."

"No mate. I don't"

Flack looked at Danny, "You were out drinking." He didn't say it as a question, he knew. Ever since Danny had realised he loved Lindsay and that she was unattainable he had been going out every night, getting slaughtered as a way to get rid of his troubles. Danny looked ashamed and nodded his head,

"Yeah, I was."

Flack sighed, "Dan, we're going to have to take you down to the station," he paused and then said, "And Mac's gonna want to take a look at your clothes. Danny nodded again and allowed Flack to lead him away and place him in the back of the squad car. As they drove off Danny turned and looked back at the cordened of scene, if only he could remember.

* * *

Lindsay and Stella were in the break room talking about the latest series of American Idol when Mac came in. he looked unusualy grim and the girls stopped talking and turned to hear what he had to say.

"Listen up team I have some bad news," Mac began as he looked around the room, his eyes taking in Hawkes sitting on a table with some lab results in his hand, Stella on the couch siping a cup of coffee and finally Lindsay, staring up at him as if she knew that something bad had happened but she just didn't know what, "Danny isn't coming into work today."

"What? Why" Stella asked.

"He was found next to a DB covered from head to toe in blood hich wasn't his. He's been taken in for questioning."

"Danny would ever do anything like that." Lindsay broke in, as always quick to defend her partner

"Yes Lindsay, I know he wouldn't but the evidence so far points that he did. So it is up to us to prove him innocent."

Hawkes who had remained silent suddenly broke in with, "Wait, would that hold up in court? I mean the prosecuter could tear us to shreads saying that we as Dannys friends helped him by doctering the evidence."

Mac gave him an appraising look, "Sheldon I have already thought of that but good on you for being the first to point it out. i have invited another CSI from across the country to join us anyway to help with our investigation. They will arrive tommorow."

Lindsay who had been unusualy quiet and looked as if she was deep in thought suddenly said, "Mac, I wanna work this case."

"Sorry Lindsay you can't. Your Danny's partner and we can't have you anywhere near this case. Me and Stella are on it whilst you and Hawkes continue working on that subway case." after saying tat Mac turned and left the room.

Lindsay gave a disapointed look but she cheered up when Stella gave her a squeeze and said that she would keep her informed. Stella too then left the building.

Hawkes stod up then, "You know Lindsay the best thing to do when your worried is to keep busy."

"Yeah, I guess your right"Lindsay agreed.

Hawkes smiled at her, "C'mon then. Lets go find an identity for our Jane Doe."

* * *

Not so far away in a smoke filled room in Queens five men sat around a round table talking about Danny Messer.

"It was a good plan Lu," one of them said to the obvious leader, "But he's going to get out of this, especially as all his friends will help him out."

Lu just laughed, "Ahh yes. Buts that's why we have another plan in place as well," the men looked at him questioningly and Lu laughed and called, "Mickey boy get in here."

Al five men turned as a man walked into the room. "This here is the sorce of Danny's undoing," Lu said and then expanded for the others, "Ya see Messers got a girl who he likes. A lot. And Mike here, well Mike here is dating her."

Mike smiled, "Yeah I have. Don't know what he sees in her anyway shes not even that good-looking but anyway I've got a plan that will drive Messer even more crazy." And as the other men, apart from Lu who already knew what he was about to say, stared at him mike pulled out a velvet back box and opened it. Revealing a emerald and diamond ring sitting in the middle, "Well gentleman. What do you think?"

* * *

**_Soooo what do yooo think. Yay or Nay??? Oce again sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was going to update on my other fics as well tonight but it's now like 1:10 am and I really should be getting to sleep. Hope you like and will yoooo please vote on my poles. Also if yooo have any idea who yooo want to be the CSI from across the country ust tell me and i'll think about putting them in. Goodnight :D xxxxx_**

**_xXx Aazeen xXx_**

* * *


	7. Pinpricks and OMIGOD!

**_Heyy here it is the 7th chapter!! yay!!! sorry it took so long to update but i've got a bit of writers block at the moment and i kinda came up with this during two incredibly boring chemistry lessons and a maths (booooring) lesson, so i hope you like it. And if i don't get a chance to say this before the 25th Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Stella was examining blood found at Danny's scene when she found it. At first she thought that she had seen wrong but she went back again and came to the same conclusion. This was major. She picked up her phone and dialled,

"Taylor." Mac's voice was dry and in the background you could hear cars passing by.

"Mac, it's me Stella. I've found something."

"What is it?" Mac's voice may of sounded calm but he could not disguise the underlying current of excitement.

"That's the whole thing Mac," Stella paused in order to let her thoughts gather in some kind of logical order, "It doesn't make sense."

Mac sounded confused, "What do you mean?"

"Mac, I was looking at the blood swabs that we collected and I found something strange."

"Strange?"

"Very strange." Stella confirmed.

"Right, well I'll come back to the lab straight away and you can show me."

The phone went dead then and Stella stared ut it in her hand. He had hung up on her and where was he anyway? Shrugging Stella turned back to the microscope and continued looking at the swabs.

* * *

Lindsay and Hawkes were in the autopsy room where Sid had asked to meet them.

"Where is he?" Hawkes asked rubbng his arms "It's freezing in here."

Lindsay nodded and was about to reply when Sid came in dragging the trolley with their Jane Doe on it. He wasted no time in pleasantries and got straight into the thick of it.

"Our vics messed up."

"What?" Hawkes asked.

Sid gave Hawkes a look and then beckoned them to move closer. "You see right here," he asked lifting the edge of the DBs right ear, "There's a pinprick."

"Pinprick?" Lindsay asked

"Yes," Sid confirmed, "As if after she was killed someone put a needle right here and drew out her blood."

Hawkes nodded finally understanding, "So someone wanted her blood."

"That's right," Sid said, "But I don't know why. I've run all known tests on this girls blood and I could find no abnormalities."

Lindsay spoke for what seemed like the first time, "Maybe it's something else Sid."

Sid looked at her and split his glasses thn put them down (A/N You know what I mean right, where his glasses are like magnetic or something. If you don't just go on youtube and watch a mourge scene), "Yes but what?"

Shaking her head Lindsay said, "I don't know." Her face looked drawn and empty. It was then that Sid seemed to remember what was happening with Danny. He reached out and patted her hand, "It's going to be alright Linds. I know it is."

Lindsay swallowed and seemed to be trying hard to stop the tears coming, "Yes, but what if it isn't?" Sid bowed his head, he had nothing to say to that.

"Well," Hawkes said suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "What else do you want to say Sid?"

"Huh?" Sid looked confused

"When we came in you said 'this body's messed up' how is it messed up?"

"Oh did I say that?" Sid asked, "Well anyway all I ment was the needlemark behind her ear."

"Right then," Hawkes said, "We'd better go then." and saying that he put his arm around Lindsays shoulders and started leading her out of the mourge. As they left though Sid called out,

"Oh wait I nearly forgot," Hawkes and Lindsay turned to him, "The needle mark is recent probably done yesterday."

"But the vic was in the morge yesterday."

"Yes and the mourge definatly didn't do it which means either the killer broke in to get the blood."

"Or," Hawkes finished off, "Someone in the mourge took the blood." Lindsay and Hawkes shared glances, if that was true they could be looking at a whole different ball game.

* * *

Mac entered the lab where Stella was 45 mins after her phone call.

"Mac," Stella said in greeting, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing," Mac said, "Now tell me what you found."

"This." Stella moved out of the way to let Mac look through the microscope. As he looked through the microscope he smiled.

"This Stell, could be just what we need to clear Danny." Then he stood up, "Run the blood through codis."

"Okay" As they stood waiting for the hits, if there were any, to come up Stella asked, "When's the other CSI coming?"

Mac looked at her, "Tommorow, she's arriving tommorow."

"Alright then." Stella said nodding her head.

Mac was just about to say someting else when the results came up on the screen.

"Oh My God!" Stella said staring open-mouthed at the screen.

* * *

**_So what do you think?? I hope you like it it took me ages, a longer chapter will be coming soon. Probably after christmas. thanks for all the reviews and please please please vote on my polls because I need them to continue with Family Life. I have a one-shot up as well it's Danny and Aiden because it just reminded me of them. Well, I'll try and udate on all my stories soon. _**

**_xXx Aazeen xXx_**


	8. Cara and Bella

_**Heyya everyone. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas, I know I did. So as I have said so many times before I will update before New Year so here it is. I made it by a day!!! Whooo!!! Yeah so here it is Choices chapter 8. Enjoy xxx**_

* * *

Stella looked at the screen and then at Mac, then she looked at the screen and back at Mac again.

"How could this happen?" Stella asked her boss and friend

"I don't know," Mac replied frowning as he tried to work out how this the could possibly happen, "I truly do not know Stella how your blood mixed with Lindsay and Hawkes Jane Doe ended up in blood mixed with Danny's and the woman he is being tried of killing. You were working that night weren't you?"

Stella nodded. She had been working, alongside him. They had been called to a homicide down in the Upper East Side of the city and they had only got back, due to traffic, at 7:00 to find that Flack had called in another homicide in which Danny was the chief subject. Mac had told her to stay at the lab and work on the 'Melissa Hart' case whilst he went and tended to that scene. She had and the first time she had even looked at the vic was after they had passed on that case to one of the other CSI teams in the lab and Mac had called her to see the blood evidence, which she had handled with care and whilst wearing gloves. There was no way that blood could be hers and if it was someone had dropped it in there to try and confuse them.

Mac had obviously been thinking the same thing and he rubbed his forehead whilst sighing, "Stella your off this case," Stella wasn't surprised by that but deep down she was a little hurt, Mac was her friend he was supposed to believe her. Mac obviously noticed the hurt showing on her face as he then continued with, "You're not off the team Stella, just off this case. There was a robbery down in Queens a couple of minutes ago, Angels on her way there now. Go and tell Lindsay that she's with you on this one now and tell Hawkes he's teaming with me." Stella nodded and walked out of the DNA lab where she and Mac were and headed to the fingerprint lab where Hawkes and Lindsay were.

* * *

Sheldon and Lindsay were standing in the lab waiting for the fingerprint that they had found on the back of a coffee mug by their vic to run through CODIS.

Hawkes turned and looked at Lindsay; though she was trying hard to hide it you could see that she was incredibly worried about her partner Danny. You could see it in the way her hands were clenched and her teeth and lips were pursed together. You could even feel by the waves of angst and worry was rolling off her. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Why won't this machine work and faster?!" She practically growled looking ready to jump into that machine herself and pull it apart but she settled for hitting it hard over the top of it.

"Whoa," Hawkes said in a placating tone, "I don't think hitting its going to make it any faster Linds."

Lindsay turned and looked at him, "No it won't. But it'll sure make me feel better," she turned back to the machine and realised that t still wasn't done looking, "Aghh!! God is it just me or is this going exceptionally slow today?"

Sheldon didn't answer her, he had a feeling that whatever he said would be taken the wrong way, and he didn't want Lindsay feeling for him what she was currently feeling for the machine. Luckily he was spared the thought of answering as Stella came through the doors.

* * *

Down in NY cities cells Danny was asleep. Asleep and having a bad dream, a flashback even to when he was younger and babysitting some girl

**---FLASHBACK---**

_A 13 year old Danny Messer was in a bad mood; his mom had made him babysit his neighbour's daughter Bella George. No matter how hard he had protested that he didn't want to babysit some 2 year old baby his mom and dad had insisted that he did. A learning curve as they called it. His big brother hadn't helped matters either by pointing out that he had had to babysit when he was 13 as well._

"_Yeah" the young Danny had scoffed, "and look how you ended up. A torchwood boy."_

_His brother had taken offence to that and had hit him, hard. Danny had gotten a headache but even that hadn't stopped his parents from insisting that he babysat Bella and when he had tried to use his headache as an excuse they had simply looked at him and reminded him that it was his own fault for provoking his brother._

_Danny remembered clearly walking to the George's flat and entering it. It had been dark and damp with needles and small packets of white powder lying around. He remembered that there had been no adults there at all but by the time he had entered the kitchen a small wet round thing had been shoved into his arms followed by a husky voice saying, _

"_Here's the little bitch." This was then followed by the front door slamming shut as whoever had said that left the flat. _

_Danny entered the room but decided not to put the lights on because some part of him felt that it might look worse in the light._

_The kid-Bella made a noise and then started to cry. Danny tensed-what the hell was he supposed to do now but before he had a chance to say anything he heard a girls voice coming from the doorway._

"_The diapers are over there." Danny turned and saw that the girl was pointing to a corner where a pile of white things were stacked._

"_Oh err thanks." Danny said as he moved Bella to his other arm as he bent down where she was pointing and picked up a diaper. He then laid Bella on the dingy sofa in the middle of the room making sure that there were no drugs or anything in the way. He then pulled off Bella's original diaper and tried to replace it with the clean one. He heard a tinkering laugh from over in the corner._

"_Here," said the girl from before, "Let me help." She came over and gently shoved Danny out of the way. She then expertly replaced Bella's diaper and then turned to him whilst placing Bella back into his arms._

"_My names Cara by the way." The girl-Cara introduced herself, "Bella's my baby sister," she frowned and wrinkled up her nose, "At least I think she's my sister." She shrugged obviously not caring either way._

_Danny looked at the girl long and hard she had strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes. Her skin was covered in freckles and you could see faint scars on her arms from where she had been cut or hit by one of her parents._

"_Danny," he introduced himself, "I'm looking after Bella today."_

"_Cool." Cara said and smiled. Danny smiled back._

_He had stayed late that day. Cara's parents weren't back, even when he had left the flat at 11 that night. He had promised to see Cara again the next day but that night the drug bust at their house had happened and his parents had decided to move away from that house._

_Danny might not have seen either Cara or Bella again but he did still keep an eye on them. His mate Henry lived by their flat and kept him updated. He hadn't heard anything about them since Henry had told him a few years ago that Cara had died. Poor little Cara._

**---FLASHBACK----**

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. Why was he thinking that? Thinking about something that had happened so long ago to Cara? And Bella? He sat up and frowned Cara and Bella. That was it. That was one of the keys to getting his name cleared.

* * *

Back in the lab Stella had just finished explaining to Hawkes and Lindsay about the strange blood samples that they had found and Lindsay frowned.

"So are you swapping cases, Stell?"

"Yeah," Stella said, "And so are you." Lindsay's mouth dropped open but Stella cut her off before she could protest, "Lindsay, your case has been linked to Danny. And your his partner-"

"And in love with him." Sheldon muttered underneath his breath.

Both women turned to look at him, "What did you say?" asked Lindsay.

"Nothing." Said Hawkes looking innocent.

Stella shook her head and continued, "Anyway as I was saying, you're his partner and as so any prosecuting lawyer will tear apart any defensive evidence we find for Danny."

Lindsay looked as if she was about to protest again but then she thought about Stella's argument and realised it was a good one and nodded her head, "So what case are we on now?"

Stella smiled, glad that the younger woman had come to her senses, "A robbery. We're meeting Flack there."

The two women walked out of the room leaving Sheldon on his own. He looked after them deep in thought but then he was interrupted by a beep. He turned and saw that CODIS had come up with a hit. Hawkes was just about to click on it and get more details when Mac came into the room finishing up a call on his cell phone.

"Yes," Mac paused and then, "Uh huh, sure. I'll get someone to pick you up now." He then clicked the button and turned to Hawkes.

"What we got?" he asked ignoring pleasantries and Hawkes didn't mind. The main thing was to clear Danny.

"Well, me and Linds found a print on a coffee cup found near the vic and we ran it through CODID," he paused and turned the screen to face nearer Mac as he talked, "It came up on a hit on a guy who goes by the name of Dave Tyler. Arrested for minor assault and robbery, not convicted though. He owns that hardware store down on Broadway."

Mac nodded, "Right then. I'll go talk to him then and you can go pick up our cover CSI from Miami." He turned then walked out. Hawkes stared after him wondering which airport this guy was at. Mac looked over his shoulder as if he had overheard Sheldon's thoughts, "JFK. Pick them up at JFK."

* * *

_**Whoo!! So there it is chapter 8. I'll try and update soon but it's my b-day in a few dayz and my party and today is my sisters b-day and her partys tomorrow then it's a new years eve party. Pheww, it's a lot of parties and stuff. I'll update as soon as possible :D thanks for all the reviews and story alerts by the way you guyz rock!**_

_**xXx Aazeen xXx**_

_**p.s. reviews welcome :P**_


	9. Authurs Note

_Hey, okay when I first started writing fanfiction I swore never to write an authurs note but this one has a good reason. There will be no more updates on any of my fics for a while, at least not till the end of febuary, this means that the valentines chapter for Family Life won't be up until late febuary early March. This is because I have just found out that my nan has slipped into a coma and passed away which has not made me feel like writingat the moment. I will hopefully be feeling up for it later but as of now I do not. Thank you for all the reviews and support you've given me. You guys all rock. The lyrics below kinda sum up how i felt about my nan. R.I.P nanna, love you always xxx_

xXx Aazeen xXx

You walked with me,  
Footprints in the sand,  
And helped me understand,  
Where I'm going,

You walked with me,  
When I was all alone,  
With so much unknown,  
Along the way,  
Then I heard you say,

I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

I see my life flash across the sky,  
So many times have I been so afraid.  
And just when I, have thought I lost my way,  
You gave me strength to carry on,  
It's then I heard you say,

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sorrow and despair  
And, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

When I'm with you,  
Well I know you've been there,  
And I can feel you when you say,

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sadness and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

Ohh.

When your heart is full of  
Sadness and despair,  
I'll carry you when you need a friend.  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.


	10. Taken

An ordinary day.

An ordinary crime scene.

Lindsay, Stella and Flack arrived at Luigo's fruit shop at approximately 11:15am. Angell went straight into interviewing the hysteric Luigo and Stella, with Lindsay, started to process the scene.

It looked like an open and shut case, from what Luigo was saying it was local kids steeling from a drab but otherwise profitable shop. Most likely it was a prank or something of the sort, an easy case. Something that would be solved within the next couple of days or weeks.

Then everything went wrong. Thinking back on it later Stella did describe the moments before what happened almost like the quiet before the storm. As if it was too quiet.

Everything happened so quickly, Detective Angell said, one moment everything was fine and the next all hell had broken lose.

Three men with guns and ski masks over their faces had run in, shot Luigo in the leg, and grabbed Lindsay. Still shooting as they ran out of the shop and pushed her into the back of an unmarked sedan. It all happened to quickly for either women to get a look at the shooters or even to be able to stop them.

---

Whilst this was happening, across town Mac was sitting across from Danny in a prison visiting room.

"Danny," Mac's voice was rough, testament to the amount to the hours he had spent trying to get one of his top CSIs off the hook, "The warden said it was important, to do with the case that you were being investigated on. That you have new information on the Jane Doe we found with your blood on it."

"Yeah, Yeah I do." Danny said.

Mac waited for a moment, giving Danny time to elaborate on his previous statement but after a few seconds he said, "Well, tell me then."

Danny sighed and proceeded to tell Mac about his dream, not leaving anything out. Well, apart from his brother's involvement with the Tanglewood boys.

Mac rubbed his brow, "So you think.." he waited allowing Danny to fill in the rest.

"That the girl is Bella. I told you Mac, Cara died a few years back and it would make sense that they would kill someone with a connection to me."

"Danny? Whose they?" Mac asked, looking at Danny's face he frowned, "Danny, I can't help you unless you tell me what is going on."

"My brother was a Tanglewood Boy," Danny paused obviously having trouble getting the words out, "They wanted me to join too but I said no, wanted better than that."

Mac looked at Danny, and realised how much this had taken out of him. His cockiness and arrogance had all but disappeared and Mac knew that if Danny was left here for much longer then he would all but disappear into a broken shell of a man. He also knew that Danny was understating his dealings with Tanglewood. He rose off his chair and thanked Danny for his help, said he'd talk too him soon. As he left though he allowed a small smile to grace his features, knowing Danny he'd probably told the Tanglewoods what to do with their offer and probably not in a nice way, he shook his head, Danny Messer sure knew how to piss off the wrong people though! As he left he realised that Danny had also contributed to a break in a case. Something that tied both Jane Does together, Tanglewood.

If Danny was right, Tanglewood was responsible for the killing of the girl, Bella and framing Danny. And Tanglewood was also connected to Dave Tyler, the man who's prints they had found on a coffee cup by the second vic. Mac smiled again, it was all coming together now, and all making sense.

---

Sheldon Hawke's felt like a fool. He had been standing at the exit terminal at JFK airport for the past half hour. To make matters worse, he couldn't fin a flight that was coming into the airport from Miami, and all he had to go on was this guy's name, Boa something. Hawke's sighed again, he hated being kept waiting, by anyone.

"Excuse me?" Hawke's turned and found himself faced by a woman with golden-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes," Hawkes said, studying her, "Can I help you?"

"Well yes," the woman shifted from side to side and started to rock her bag, side to side without realising it, "I'm here from the Miami CSI lab, I'm meant to be meeting a Mac Taylor. Are you him?"

Hawkes couldn't stop himself from letting out a little chuckle but he stopped after seeing her narrow her eyes, "Well, I'm not Mac but I am from the CSI here. Mac sent me to meet you, the case we were working on took an interesting turn," He paused briefly and then added, "I thought you'd be a guy."

The brunettes eyes narrowed and her right eyebrow lifted, "Why did you think that? Is it because you think that this is a mans job?"

"No...No..." Hawkes started to say but he was interrupted by the woman again.

"Or was it because you are one of those men that feel that they are the more superior species and because of that should lord over all us females." She paused to take a breath and that's when Hawkes found a chance to break in,

"Actually it was because Mac always talked about you as if you were a man," He stopped and picked up her suitcase, "I'm sorry, I made presumptions I was wrong."

Turning Hawkes started towards the door and then, after realising she wasn't following him called over his shoulder, "C'mon I'll take you to the lab."

The woman ran over to him and as they walked towards the exit said, "My names Natalia, Natalia Boa Vista."

Hawkes looked at her and smiled, "Sheldon Hawkes, but everyone calls me Hawkes," He gave a slight grimace, "It started back in high school and the name seems to of stuck." Then the doors opened and swallowed the pair into the cloudy New York Day.

---

Flack went into Dave Tyler's hardware store expecting the usual following things:

Walk in, flash the badge.

Get directed towards suspect

flash badge at suspect and say, "We got some questions to ask you."

Suspect runs

Catch suspect

Say a really cheesy line to suspect as you take them back to the squad car.

Today, none of those normal rules seemed to be applying, the shop was closed, the suspect wasn't there and for the life of him Don Flack could not think of a cheesy line to say.

He paced around for a bit and peered through the windows. Flack couldn't see anything out of the ordinary; it just looked like an ordinary Hardware shop on Broadway. Sighing, Flack went back to his squad car and leant against it, he'd just wait.

Then he got the call from Angell telling him about Lindsay's kidnapping. He was in the squad car in less than a second; nobody was taking his friend from him, especially if that friend was Danny's girl.

---

Lindsay felt like she had travelled for hours in the sedan. After being taken she had been moved to another car and blindfolded. She had no idea where she was or who she was with.

She had been placed between two men; one of them was smoking whilst the other was talking in another language, Italian maybe, down the phone. Lindsey tried to keep alert, trying to translate bits and pieces of Italian that she'd picked up along the years from Danny. She couldn't understand any of it.

Then she started getting frustrated. Frustrated at herself for not being able to understand Italian, frustrated at the guy for speaking Italian and frustrated at Angell and Stella for letting her get taken in the first place.

Lindsay sat in the backseat, arms folded getting more and more angry. Why, did this always happen to her? Why was she always the targeted one? And why the hell had she been the one taken this time? She was sure that these men had nothing to do with the robbery. _Their son's maybe?_ No, too young to have sons able to pull a robbery like that off.

The car stopped and Lindsay heard a door open, then she felt herself be pulled roughly by her right arm out of the car. She was dragged along corridor after corridor until the man dragging her finally came to a halt. Lindsay heard a key turn in a lock and she also heard the door open. She was shoved roughly in and then felt her foot be chained to something. _A pillar? _Then someone jerked off her blindfold and by the time Lindsay's eyes had grown accustomed to the light, the man who had removed it had left the room, locking it behind him.

Looking round Lindsay started to try and memorise her surroundings to memory. The room was cream with a white border and had one small window at the very top where she could see a little bit of the street above. As the window was so small the room had very little light and it's main source of light seemed to be the tiny light bulb that hung from the ceiling. A bed was pressed into one corner, and it had a read and green bedcover on it. A soft chair was in another corner of the room, providing somewhere comfy to sit. There was also a small toilet in the corner, rather like one that you would find on a train but Lindsay didn't mind. The room was tidy and clean and as she had been kidnapped, she knew that the situation could be a thousand times worse.

Looking down at her ankle she realised what she was chained too. In the wall nearest ti her there was an iron ring embedded in it and on that there was a chain leading off it. Lindsay had that chain wrapped around her foot. It was clever, Lindsay had to admit. They had made the chain long enough so that she could wander around the room with no real hindrance, but they had also made sure that she could not escape without the key for the chain being used.

Picking herself up from her position on the floor Lindsay moved to the bed, having decided to take a nap before working out what she was going to do next. She was tired.

* * *

_**Whew...that was the longest chapter that I have ever done in my life, it is full of errors I am sure as I have no Beta, and I am simply too tired to beta it myself tonight. I hope you all enjoyed that anyway. Also I know that Natalia is only a trainee but she is perfect for what I have in mind. And for Mike lovers, Mikes back next chapter!! So R & R please =D As soon as I post this though I am going to sleep…it's past 2 in the morning here and I've been up since 7. Night**_

_**xXx Aazeen xXx**_


	11. help please

**_I'm reposting this for Sumomo14 and her Daddy's Little Cannibal. I found out on Monday that DLC was killed. She was a fantastic author and had so much potential. She wrote mostly for Twilight but please don't let that put you off, this is just wrong PLEASE HELP!_**

**_***********_**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # 1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**_**********_**

**_Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!_**


	12. Finding out

_**Sorry this took so long, I'm blaming school and friends. Also holidays and the fact that my laptop has deleted Word (and for that I blame my mum). So anyway, I now have to write every single chapter on school computers, and it takes a while to get one. Due to this I wouldn't expect an update in the next week or so, but I am going to aim to update this fic once every two weeks and Family Life once every three. This may or may not happen but it probably will be later than I say it will rather than earlier :P Also it is way too hard to have to do this as my friend Danii seems to be trying her hardest to distract me :L**_

_**Disclaimer:~ Did you not read me above?? I am writing this on a school computer which obviously means that I am NOT the owner of CSI NY or any of their characters. I do however own the baddies (yay!!!) and the song lyrics (though I am not sure if thats a good or bad thing!!)**_

**_Enjoy xxxx_**

* * *

_Drip Drop_

_Drip Drop_

_Drip Drop_

Moaning Lindsay rolled over on her bead, _just five more minutes, _then she'd get up. Just five more minutes and then she'd get up, get some coffee and go to work. But please, five more minutes.

_Drip Drop_

_Drip Drop_

_Drip…_

The drop of water landed on Lindsay's forehead then rolled onto her eyes until finally it came to her chin and dropped off onto her arm. Groaning Lindsay gave in wearily opened her eyes and then she froze.

_Where the hell was she??_

She didn't recognise the sparse plain room she was in, with the only furniture being the bed she was sleeping in, a chair in the middle and a chamber pot in the corner. She didn't recognise the one window that was high above her bead that had bars across it and she definitely did not recognise the man who was standing at her doorway looking in at her.

Once he saw that she was awake he grinned showing her his gold-plated front teeth, "So you're awake are ya?" He asked in a gravelly voice which had no distinguishable accent.

Afraid to trust her voice Lindsay nodded to show that she was.

The man allowed his smile to get even bigger, "Good, good. Just checking for your lad now. Goodbye." He closed the door leaving Lindsay to sit up and wonder what an earth was going on.

_Chink_

Looking down Lindsay saw a chain attached to her ankle, _was she a prisoner here?_

Sighing she looked down at the floor, why couldn't she remember where she was and who on earth was her lad. Last that she could remember she'd realised that she loved Danny and that he'd never love her so she'd better just move on with another guy, and then she'd met Mike.

_Mike_

_Mike._

That name meant something, but what, then it all came back to her everything from her first date with Mike to Danny getting arrested to the kidnapping yesterday. She gasped and held back stinging tears, last night too, she remembered last night.

_---Flashback---_

_Lindsay sat in the middle of her room, more like cell, and concentrated. Trying to see if she could find anything that could help her escape, or if she could see anything outside the barred window which could help her find out where she was. They'd taken her phone and anything which she could use to make contact with the others when they had first taken her._

_Creak_

_Lindsay turned when she heard the door to her room – cell open. Standing there was a man who had long dreadlocks and who was wearing a bandanna. _

"_Come," He said, "Your wanted."_

_Lindsay stared at him but when he started to move towards her, as if to grab her and pull her up, she scrambled to her feet. _

_He walked towards her and Lindsay looked down at her feet as the man crouched and unlocked the chain from her ankles so that she could walk._

"_No funny business," He spoke as he roughly grabbed her elbow and started to lead her towards the door, "I don't want to hurt your pretty little self, and I don't think the boss will be too pleased either."_

_The corridor that Lindsay was now walking down had white walls, white floor and dingy lighting, it was just as plain as her cell and just as helpful to Lindsay finding out where she was as her cell had been. Useless. _

_They came to the end of the corridor and the man opened a wooden door which was on the left wall. Opening it he shoved her in and then he locked the door behind her. _

_It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light, she was in a plain room, but unlike all the other rooms that she had seen whilst she was there, which admittedly was few, it had wooden panels on the wool and the floor too was wooden. It seemed well- looked after, regularly cleaned and in the middle there was a large oak table which one man sat behind. _

_Lindsay couldn't see his face clearly as it was too dark and he was wearing a hat, but she could tell that he had dark hair and that he had a cigarette in his hand._

"_How nice of you to join us Miss Monroe," The man spoke in a drawl, "I have to say I felt quite upset that you didn't put up more of a fuss, back when we first got you," He paused and looked at her, "But then again the NYPD has never been the best police force."_

_Lindsay stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that he could see as offensive. She didn't know who he was but he seemed dangerous, very dangerous._

_The man continued to look at her, "So?" He asked, "Nothing to say? Not going to question me about how I know who you are? Why I took you?"_

_Lindsay raised her head to look at the man sitting in front of her, "Why did you take me?" She asked, "Why me?"_

_The man laughed, a raspy sound which sounded like a laugh your granddad would laugh, not this man sitting in front of her, "Because my girl," He said whilst standing up to walk towards her, "You were his biggest weakness."_

"_What?" Lindsay asked, "To close to who? Mike? Because I have only known him for a while and whilst I like him I don't think I am-"_

_"No." The man interrupted forcefully, "Not Mike, I know all about Mike. Danny, you Miss Montana, are too close to him"_

_Lindsay paused staring at him blankly. She wasn't too close to him. She couldn't be, then she stopped and thought about it._

_Danny teasing her on her first day telling her to call Mac 'Sir'_

_Danny calling her 'country girl' or 'Montana'_

_Sid telling her that Danny liked her_

_Danny asking her out_

_Danny holding her hand as the verdict for the trials in Montana was read out_

_Her watching Danny constantly when she thought he wasn't looking_

_Flack and Stella teasing her about her fancying Danny._

_She gasped and looked at the man in front of her. He was right. She had denied it. She loved Danny._

_She loved Danny_

_---End Flashback---_

Lindsay was bought out of her memories of the night before when the man from earlier came back in and threw something white and fluffy at her.

"The boss wants you to put it on," He grinned at her, showing off his gold teeth again, "Look pretty now girl."

Lindsay stared at the object in her arms and then a single tear started to run down her face.

* * *

Back at the lab Hawkes and Natalia were in the lab running DNA evidence of the two vics blood trying to find any common points which proved the two girl's were related, as Danny had said. As they waited for the DNA result's to run they talked quietly about Miami and the lab the Natalia was currently on leave from to come and help here.

Hawkes studied Natalia as she talked and answered his questions about her life in Miami and her boss and co-workers. He watched as the sunlight hit her hair and it lit up, surrounding her face like a halo.

Natalia smiled and her mouth moved, "Hawkes."

"Hawkes."

Natalia moved her hand and waved in front of her new friends face, "Hawkes!"

W-what?" Hawkes said stuttering.

"Did you hear anything of what I was saying?"

Hawkes paused for a minute and then smiled as a brief snippet of something she had said a minute ago came back to him.

_"Yeah, so Horatio is quite a good boss. He's honest and he always does the right thing. Once your his friend your his friend fo life."_

"Yeah," he said, "You were talking about Horatio and how kind he was."

Natalia continued to stare at him for another moment, and then a massive grin broke onto her face as she shook her head and laughed., "Actually Sheldon. I was just saying that the DNA results are back."

"Oh," Hawkes said, wondering if he had ever felt as much as an idiot as he felt now, "Well then, we'd better check on them."

---

Downstairs in NYPD's police department Stella and Flack once again interviewed the hapless shop owner, Luigo, about anything that he might know about Lindsay's abduction and subsequent missing in action tag.

"Look," Stella said, leaning over the table to stare the store owner in the eyes, "My best friend is out there, somewhere in New York and you know something about it. Now, give us answers or-"

"Or what?" Luigo asked with a smirk on his face, "You'll throw me in jail for being an innocent bystander?" Gone was the distraught shop owner that Stella and Flack had met earlier and in his place was this man, who somehow knew the law and knew exactly what could and could not be done to him.

Flack stared at Luigo, wondering if he had ever loathed a man as much as he had loathed this one, then again he loathed every man he came across in his line of work, all killers and all senseless.

He was about to open his mouth and say something when a knock on the door was heard. An intern walked in and handed Flack a file, he smiled his thanks and then looked through it. His smile got bigger.

"No," He stated as he stood up and threw the file, open, on the table, "But we can keep you for assisting in the abduction of an officer."

For the first time since he had been led into the interview room Luigo actually showed fear as he stared down at the evidence which was in black and white before him. He looked at fist Stella and then Flack,

"Can we make a deal?"

---

Mac was sitting in his office talking to the man seated in front of him. He had just got off the phone with Hawkes and his newest recruit, Natalia, five minutes before Stella and Flack had rung. He picked up, not taking his eye's off the face whose eye's were trained on his.

"Yes. Uh huh. Intresting," Mac paused as he sensed some annoyance coming from the man, he raised his eyebrows and quickly, the annoyance filtered off his face, 2right. Okay Stella, great job. I'll meet you downstairs. Yes. Okay, see you then."

He hung up and rubbed his forehead,

"Two thing's that you'll be glad to know," tense radiated off the man, "One, you were right about Cara and Bella-"

Danny's face broke into his signature smile, the first he had done since this whole incident had began.

Mac smiled again at his long time friend, "Do you want me to continue?" He asked, "I thought you might like to hear about what Stella had to say."

Danny's grin faded, "Lindsay?" He asked, in a tone that expressed all the hope he had pinned on that one word.

Once he had been escorted from the prison late last night, he had been filled in on everything. Including what had happened to Lindsay. Mac had been the one to tell him but Flack, his closest friend had been the one to comfort him. He had wanted to drink himself to a stupor, the night that he had found about Lindsay but Flack hadn't let him, had told him that he wasn't helping anyone, least of all Lindsay. That hadn't helped though, in fact, when on the news they had mentioned 'Montana' he had had to turn off the TV as the pain had just become too much.

But now she had been found and she would be saved.

"Yes," Mac replied to Danny, "We have found her," Danny opened his mouth to ask if he could come with them when Mac interrupted him, "I know what you are going to ask," He smiled, "And the answer is no."

Danny stared at his boss of seven years about to ask why when Mac interrupted again, "Your too involved Danny. But you can watch us get her out."

He stood up to leave and Danny stood as well. Smiling as he savoured the thought of seeing Lindsay, his Montana again. And soon.

* * *

Lindsay stood in front of he mirror in her room in the dress that had been thrown at her just minutes before. She tried to smile at her reflection but as soon as she had tried her eyes started to water again. Rubbing them, she thought back to the moment last night when she had realised what was going to happen to her.

_---Flashback---_

_She gasped and looked at the man in front of her. He was right. She had denied it. She loved Danny._

_She loved Danny._

_Once the man had decided that she understood why she had been bought here he started to talk again,_

_"So, as I was saying. You, Monroe, have been chosen because of your closeness to Danny boy."_

_Lindsay nodded slowly, "I understand that, but what are you going to do to me? Just keep me here until I die?"_

_A laugh sounded from the man's throat, "No. No. We are doing to you what Danny will find so much harder to accept then your death."_

_"Oh," Lindsay breathed, "Then what."_

_"Your Marriage." A different voice sounded from behind her._

_Lindsay turned, she recognised that voice._

_"Mike?"_

_Mike came out of the shadows and smiled at his girlfriend, "Yes dear heart. Me," he lent over to give her a kiss on the cheek but Lindsay turned her face away, he laughed, "Fine if that's the way you want to play it then fine."_

_He turned to the first man, "Boss?"_

_The man-the boss according to what Mike had just said, smiled and gestured towards Lindsay, "She's all yours." He then turned and walked out of the door that she hadn't seen before which was behind the desk._

_After he had left Mike turned to her and smiled, "So, babe. Has everything been explained to you yet." He sat down on the chair that the boss had vacated earlier. _

_Lindsay scowled at him, "I've been told a few things. But none telling me what you are going to do with me. A fate worse than death according to your boss."_

_Mike smirked at her, "I have told you."_

_Lindsay looked shocked for a moment and then pulled herself back together, "My marriage? I thought....you were....it can't be-"_

_"True," interrupted Mike, "Well, darling your going to have to get over it and accept it. It's true in fact it's soon too."_

_Lindsay looked at him, "What? When? And I can't marry you anyway, we're not even dating, I don't even like you!"_

_Mike laughed at her, "Well you definitely didn't say that the other night after Rioz," He stopped laughing then and his eyes narrowed, "And anyway, it doesn't matter if you do or don't like me. The vicar owes us a favour."_

_"And who is us!"_

_Mike's eyes glowed as he looked at his future wife, "Tanglewood."_

_Then he turned to walk out the door and before he left he turned back to her, "The wedding's tomorrow, look pretty." He left and minutes later the man with dreadlocks and gold teeth came in and escorted her back to her cell._

_---End Flashback---_

Lindsay finished rubbing her eyes and moved away from the mirror to lie on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, painting all the cracks into her memory.

"Danny," she breathed, her voice heavy with tear, "Where are you."

She stared at the ceiling for a while longer and then she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, as she had hardly managed to get any sleep the night before. Her brain had been to busy trying to find out way's to escape and her chest had been weighed down with the discovery of betrayal. Most of all though she had been preoccupied with her realisation of loving Danny. Her cowboy.

_Does it always hurt this much  
Too love somebody.  
Will it always hurt me  
To love somebody  
Will I never be able to get you off my mind.  
My Cowboy, my cowboy love_

* * *

**_Wow, 3000+. That's long for me!! Sorry for the long wait too. Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for all the reviews! About the authors note I posted on the previous chapter, I am glad to tell you that this person has been removed and all the reviews on DLC's and Bronze's fics have been removed by FF. Thank you for all your help on that one._**

**_Also, I am changing the name of this fic but I don't know what to yet so if you have an idea tell me in a review and I will pick the one I like best :D This fic is coming to an end too, with two or three chapters left depending on which way I go with this. I may or may not write a sequel but I am not sure yet so if you want me to or don't want me to write a sequel I would love it if you would drop me a review or PM and tell me. _**

**_Lastly I want to apologise for any mistakes you may of found in this writing, I have checked it out myself but I haven't probably caught all of them. I don't have a beta so I don't have a second pair of eyes either. If you would like to beta for me drop me a PM or review too. Also thanks for all the reviews, I love them :) And don't forget to keep on reveiwing, I want at least 5 ;D_**

**_Love ya xxxx_**


End file.
